endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/Skolopendra-class
'' Leo climbed the tilting deck and managed to grab the port sail. He started clambering sideways toward the helm, but when he saw the monster surface, he forgot how to move.'' The thing was the length of their ship. In the moolight, it looked like a cross between a giant shrimp and a cockroach, with a pink chitinous shell, a flat crayfish tail, and millipede-type legs undulating hypnotically as the monster scraped against the hull of the Argo II. ''It's head surfaced last- the slimy pink face of an enormous catfish with glassy dead eyes, a gaping toothless maw, and a forest of tentacles sprouting from each nostril, making the bushiest nose beard Leo had ever had the displeasure to behold. '' -The Mark of Athena Modified from ex-USN Los Angeles-class attack submarines. Named after nasty sea creatures born to Keto and Phorcrys. Type: Submarine Internal Designation: Attack Submarine Displacement: 6,900 tons Number: 30 in 2034 Purpose The Skolopendra-class is designed to attack other submarines and assault enemy surface combatants. It can also provide cruise missile fire support for ground forces. Capacity The Skolopendra-class has lost its capability to launch SEALs. Anti-Surface Suite The Skolopendra-class mounts a BQQ-5 Active/Passive sonar array and a BQQ-15 targeting and ranging SONAR. This provides it with the capability to monitor anything inside or on the water. It has four 533mm torpedo tubes which can fire from a stockpile of Mark 48 torpedoes. Mark 48 ADCAP (24) Skolopendra-class boats have four 533mm torpedo tubes which can fire from a stockpile of 25 Mark 48 torpedoes. The Mk. 48 is the standard 533mm torpedo used by Skolopendras. It is wire-guided and terminally SONAR guided. It can carry a 1,200lb TNT-equivalent high explosive charge to a maximum of 20 kilometers away. At “homing”, the torpedo can cut through the air at a maximum of 60 knots. UGM-109E Tomahawk (12) The Skolopendra carries 12 VLS cells with each holding a UGM-109E Tomahawk land attack cruise missile. It can accurately deliver a 1000lb high explosive charge to a target 1,700 kilometers away. Unfortunately, it is subsonic, and must operate with its GPS unit removed. Anti-Air Suite Dive! Dive! Dive! Anti-Submarine Suite The Skolopendra-class mounts a BQQ-5 Active/Passive sonar array and a BQQ-15 targeting and ranging SONAR. This provides it with the capability to monitor anything inside or on the water. Mark 48 ADCAP (24) The Mk. 48 is the standard 533mm torpedo used by Skolopendras. It is wire-guided and terminally SONAR guided. It can carry a 1,200lb TNT-equivalent high explosive charge to a maximum of 20 kilometers away. At “homing”, the torpedo can cut through the air at a maximum of 60 knots. Upgrades A) Acoustic-canceling dual propellers To provide Skolopendras with even better stealth, they can receive advanced dual-propeller propulsion system. Via a complex shaft-in-shaft mechanism, it can power two individual counter-rotating 8-blade propellers that can cancel out 50% of each other's acoustic signature. Protection The Skolopendra-class is fitted with two watertight compartments: the forward compartments which houses the weaponry, crew quarters and control centers. The aft compartments contain all the propulsion-related and oxygen-creating machinery. In addition, it carries the WRL-10 countermeasures set that makes it able to counter SONAR-homing torpedoes. Propulsion The Skolopendra-class is powered by a General Electric S6G 3rd-generation Pressurized Water Reactor that provides the submarine with 26MW of power. This provides it with the energy to turn its steam turbines and power its electronic equipment. Category:Blog posts